<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragile by starrywolf101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852194">Fragile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101'>starrywolf101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty Fun Times! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can only give so much without being given back to</p><p>He'll shatter to pieces soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty Fun Times! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/906231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I don't really plan on doing much more</p><p>The stream today broke me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They didn't see the cracks forming across his skin. They never saw because he hid them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already damaged during the first war for L'Manberg, but it wasn't too bad. They won! They got to build a country! So what if he had to give away his most precious possessions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter what Tommy wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody else knew about the cracks forming around his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the elections came, and when they were run out of their country, the cracks spread across his torso. While it was still easily hidden beneath clothing, it began to hurt more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer he stayed in Pogtopia –the more that Wilbur's mental health deteriorated– the worse the spider-web of cracks got. Before the end of the war, they had spread down his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody questioned it when he started wearing long-sleeved shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onc time, out of curiosity, Tommy prodded one of the cracks with a finger. He was instantly met with an uncomfortable heat— as if there was a fire burning beneath his skin. Tommy never poked at them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur blows up L'manberg, and Techno goes on a killing spree, Tommy feels even more of himself cracking— the painful heat climbing down his limbs and up his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to wear a green bandana around his neck after that, hiding his weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, nobody notices, and Tommy can't help but feel hurt by that. Philza, his own father, never notices. Tubbo, his best friend, never sees past his loud facade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Tommy had to be careful, afraid that he'll shatter like porcelain. He hides behind his loud words, and his speedy tongue. Throwing others off the scent with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, things seem to be going alright. The cracks don't spread further, and he's learning to live a little safer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dream gets pissy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a wall and everyone is blaming him immediately. Sure, he did rob George a little, and maybe his roof caught on fire… but still! He thought that his friends would have more faith in him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's put on probation, and the cracks deepen just slightly. Everything hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Dream wants him exiled? When his disc is brought into the mix? Tommy felt betrayed. He feels his heart break as the original cracks reach his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy never wanted to be VP… he didn't want Tubbo as President. He just wanted to be a kid with his best friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the second of December comes and just when Tommy thinks the ball is in his court, Dream pulls a one-eighty; the man's shouts and threats are filled with madness. A madness that was sickeningly familiar. In the back of his mind, Tommy pictures his brother back in Pogtopia… the cracks in his flesh ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knows, they're all shouting at each other while Dream continues to build up the walls with his endless obsidian. He just wanted his discs! He wanted something for himself just once! And now his best friend was shouting at him and calling him selfish!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then all eyes turned to Ranboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo, so new to the smp, yet so sure of his words as he stands up for Tommy… or maybe he was just too naive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they all go their separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo follows Tommy back home to make sure he was alright. What he didn't expect was to hear Tommy sob once they were safely inside. Tommy's facade was broken. Seeing the angry face of Tubbo, and his words were replaying over and over again in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo instinctively reaches out and places a hand on the youngest's shoulder, only to flinch back immediately at the unexpected heat. It felt like his palm made bare contact with fire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response Tommy pulls far away from the other, hugging himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees it, black lines running up Tommy's jaw from under the bandana. Ranboo didn't know what they were, but he didn't need to know. Taking a breath, he opens up his arms, silently asking Tommy if he wanted a hug. Hesitantly, the teen accepts, throwing himself into the taller's awaiting arms. Ranboo winces at the heat that radiated off the entirety of Tommy's body, but he doesn't let go this time. The urge to keep Tommy safe was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll protect you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>